


Pride

by Kalloway



Category: Transformers: Kiss Players
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Elita notices that a certain pop star claims to have been Optimus Prime's girlfriend. When challenged, Melissa is quite happy to prove she can make a robot happy.
Relationships: Melissa Faireborn/Elita One
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> December 11, 2008.
> 
> "Originally written for the TF Rare Pairing comm, but never actually submitted for various reasons (mostly because it was my prompt that I ended up writing for myself)"

Melissa frowned as she looked up at the pink and copper robot. It was fairly late and she was tired - she had just performed a grueling concert with the other Kiss Players and all she wanted was to relax in a nice warm bath and sleep so that she could wake up and do it all again.

She did not want to think about what the pink and copper robot had just said to her, because that made things rather complicated.

Melissa was not a huge fan of 'complicated'. However, at least, the pink and copper robot was speaking English, which helped immensely.

"Girlfriend," she repeated, almost tasting the word. Optimus Prime had never mentioned an Autobot girlfriend and the thought was really quite strange. Sure, it was a possibility, but...

"Yet on your website, you claim to have been..."

"That's right," Melissa interrupted, staring up at the pink and copper robot, hands on her hips. "He was my boyfriend."

They continued to stare at one another, the pink and copper robot and the blonde woman in a ruffly pink costume dress. Anyone not involved might have thought it downright comical.

"I don't have any idea what you might have been able to do for him," the pink and copper robot said a moment later.

Melissa opened her mouth, but didn't speak. A moment later, she burst out laughing. She'd been challenged, and she was going to accept.

"Elita, you said?" she questioned. "If you transform and take me for a ride, I can show you."

Elita looked shocked, as much as a robot could. "Okay," she said after a few seconds. And then she transformed, revealing a sleek Saleen S7.

Melissa ran a hand along Elita's driver's side door, only to pull it away when it popped open beneath her touch.

"Just drive," Melissa said as she climbed in. "You can head towards the beach if you know where it is."

Elita didn't verbally respond, but she did close the door and rev her engine before laying down a fair bit of rubber on their way out of the arena's back lot.

"That's what I thought," Melissa said softly as she began to gently stroke Elita's dashboard and steering wheel after fastening her seat belt. "You're a fast one. But an Autobot, so ridiculously honorable..."

"That's not a fault," Elita replied.

"It isn't," Melissa noted. "It just means you're barely speeding when I know you could go so much faster." She reached to stroke the shift knob beside her, gently dragging her nails along the lower part. "You're beautiful, by the way."

Melissa only barely caught the tiny miss in Elita's engine. She smirked and leaned to softly kiss the steering wheel before raking her nails along her seatbelt and and then down the door panel to her left.

Finally, she received an audible response.

"You took care of him... like this?" Elita asked, her voice sounding just a little strange.

"Yes," Melissa replied, caressing the seat between her left. "I made him happy."

"Did he make you happy?" Elita questioned. She picked up speed.

"Oh yes," Melissa replied, bringing one hand back to the steering wheel to rub her palm around its smooth circle while she used the other to pull up her pink, ruffly dress. She pulled her panties down and off quickly, then flung one leg over the center hump so that one of her pink high heels was pressing into the passenger seat.

Without stopping her motion on Elita, Melissa began touching her own body in a rough mirror of what she was doing to Elita, fingers spreading wetness over her clit. She moaned as well, though she was careful to keep touching Elita.

Elita pulled off to the side of the road, engine erratic as Melissa squirmed in her seat, her motions rougher and more demanding on Elita than on herself.

Melissa plunged a pair of fingers into herself again, gathering more of her own slick fluid and then starting a rather quick series of short motions against her clitoris.

In the center of Elita's steering wheel was an Autobot loo - not a horn, merely decorations, however... Melissa couldn't tear her eyes from it and she switched her hand from the rim of the wheel to there when she felt herself grow dangerously close to climax.

And through a small, electric miracle, Elita was the first to surge to pleasure, vibrating in such a way that Melissa was happily surprised to only need a few final touches to reach her own orgasm.

"The beach?" Elita asked a moment later.

"Not far ahead," Melissa confirmed, reaching down for her panties and wiping her hand off on them. She kept her other hand lazily tracing Elita's steering wheel, for which she received a few lingering shudders.

They pulled unsteadily back onto the thankfully deserted road. Melissa smiled, but it was brief.

"Melissa?" Elita inquired as the sand and surf came into view.

"Hmm?"

"I'm not quite convinced," Elita replied, her tone playful. "You'll have to do that again."

Melissa found herself laughing and remembering the time she'd spent with Optimus Prime. "Come into the water with me first. And find me a place that sells ice cream... Then I'll make you as happy as I possibly can."


End file.
